Kosong
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Rangiku telah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah. Orang itu telah membuatnya bahagia sementara sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Orang itu juga telah meninggalkan kekosongan yang luar biasa dalam pada hidup Rangiku. Inilah curahan hatinya.


**Kosong**

Sebuah karya fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **m0.0by

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Matsumoto Rangiku

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Ichimaru Gin

**Rating: **K+ (Kids plus, 10 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Romance, Angst, dan Drama

**Tipe: **Song Fic/Drabble

**Dibuat: **19 Februari 2011

**Selesai: **19 Februari 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **3 April 2011**  
><strong>

**Sinopsis: **Rangiku tahu persis jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Orang itu menyenangkan hatinya, membuatnya melayang, mewarnai hidupnya… sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kini Rangiku telah jatuh terlampau jauh kedalam lubang cinta yang dibuat oleh orang itu, dan orang itu juga telah membuat kekosongan yang mendalam pada kehidupan Rangiku setelah ia meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Matsumoto Rangiku dan Ichimaru Gin adalah kepunyaan Tite Kubo selaku pembuat Bleach. Plot cerita ini kepunyaan m0.0by, sementara lagu 'Kosong' adalah kepunyaan Mahadewi. Drabble ini di _rating _**K+ **karena **konsep cerita yang matang**. Drabble ini **murni buatan seorang fan** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Kesamaan dan kemiripan itu cuma kebetulan. Direkomendasikan untuk **mendengarkan lagu yang bersangkutan saat membaca**.

**Dari m0.0by: **Satu lagi fic galau dari gue setelah Risalah Hati. Apa Risalah Cinta? Nggak taulah, gue masih ragu. Abis sebagian besar lagu yang bisa dibuat song fic itu tuh lagu-lagu yang galau sih. Sekarang kan emang lagi jaman-jamannya galau, _yeah go _galau _all base_! _Who's with me_?

_Anyway_, meskipun fic ini sangat pendek, gue masih mengharapkan _review _dari anda-anda semua. Ya paling nggak _favorite _deh atau _alert_… hehe *senyum ala _Annoying Orange_*. Oh kalo mau lempar batu silahkan deh nih biar gue jadi waras… *TUNG!* makasiiih!

Ya udah deh langsung aja dimulai fic-nya. Tirai dibuka!

* * *

><p>Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku terlampau bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak denganmu padahal masih banyak lelaki lain di dunia ini. Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari laki-laki sepertimu? Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Tahukah kau bahwa aku mencemaskanmu selalu? Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba untuk membuangmu jauh-jauh dari pikiranku, kau tetap tak hilang juga.<p>

_Kamu… seperti hantu_

_Terus… menghantuiku_

_Kemanapun tubuhku pergi_

_Kau terus membayangi aku_

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Bukan, salah. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai ke tempat pertama kali _kau menemukanku_. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu, dimana aku terkapar tak berdaya tanpa harapan. Aku juga masih ingat raut wajahmu saat itu. Kau sudah tersenyum sejak awal, meski aku tak tahu alasan pasti kenapa kau tersenyum.

_Salahku biarkan kamu_

_Bermain dengan hatiku_

_Aku tak bisa memusnahkan_

_Kau dari pikiranku ini_

Senyumanmu itu tak pernah sedetikpun hilang dari wajahmu. Baik dalam keadaan sedih, senang, marah, apapun. Kedua bola matamu tidak pernah kelihatan. Kau sungguh berbeda. Sadarkah kau bahwa kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta? Kenapa, kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Sebegitu bencinyakah kau kepadaku hingga kau tega membuatku tersiksa seperti ini? Aku jatuh tersungkur di tempat pertemuan pertama kita, tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Semua kenangan tentang dirimu terasa semakin kuat seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu.

Namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Kuhapus air mataku yang kian deras sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku kembali melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ke sebuah taman, dimana aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Disana banyak orang yang berkeliaran, hampir semuanya berpasangan. Perlahan namun pasti, kepingan kenangan baikku denganmu mulai bermunculan.

_Di dalam keramaian aku masih merasa sepi_

_Sendiri memikirkan kamu_

_Kau genggam hatiku dan kau tuliskan namamu_

_Kau tulis namamu_

Mengingat namamu saja aku sudah merinding. Tidak ada yang peduli padamu kecuali aku. Setiap kali aku berjalan sendiri, aku merasa seperti sedang berjalan dengan bayanganmu. Pikiranku sudah terisi sepenuhnya olehmu. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak terbuai oleh harapan palsumu. Tetapi kau sungguh meyakinkan, semua tindakanmu dan ucapanmu itu… sulit untuk dielakkan.

Semua sudah terjadi. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam lubang permainan hatimu. Saking dalamnya, akupun terjebak. Dan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku membencimu, namun aku juga mencintaimu. Kau telah mewarnai hidupku dengan sekian banyaknya warna. Kau telah membuat hidupku indah walau hanya sementara. Pikiranku kini telah melayang kemana-mana. Semua ini terjadi karena kau. Ya, hanya karena kau seorang. Kau telah menciptakan kekosongan pada diriku. Karena kini tanpa dirimu, hidupku tak terasa lengkap lagi.

_Tubuhku ada di sini_

_Tetapi tidak jiwaku_

_Kosong yang hanya kurasakan_

_Kau telah tinggal di hatiku_

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Anjrit... apaan nih? Kok galau banget sih? Kok orang gila kayak gue bisa bikin fic segalau ini? _Dunno_. _But the thing is... is this _fic galau _enough for you_? Hmm gue udah berusaha buat nyocokin antara cerita sama lirik lagunya sebagus mungkin, tapi kalo masih jelek atau nggak kerasa ya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ._. ehem! Segala bentuk _review _diterima asal jangan _flame _karena? _Flames are completely useless_, _right_? _I mean_, buat apa cari masalah disini? Kita disini mau berkarya, bukan mau ribut. Benar begitu bukan, sodara-sodara? Okelah. Saya cabut dulu, sekali lagi… hidup galau _all base_!


End file.
